The Mistake (I, monster)
by TigerNinjaWarrior
Summary: Monster. Mistake. tool. that is what they called me. I was to be one of them. one of the saviors. Loved. But no. This is what I am. a tiger with grotesque muscles and dragon-like wings. (read the story. No oc X flock members...yet...)
1. Cat

Monster. Mistake. tool. that is what they called me. I was to be one of them. one of the saviors. Loved. But no. This is what I am. a tiger with grotesque muscles and dragon-like wings. They knew I had a fault. Ari. I loved him. He died for the flock. But I was controlled by whitecoats then. They made a new Ari to calm me, but I knew it was fake. I Rampaged and killed and ran away. Then It came. The end of the world. The happiest day. All the deceitful, lying, traitorous humans could die. I rose from the ashes of the humans. But I cannot go against instinct. An instinct built into me to kill fang. I hear a rustle behind me as I lifted my head, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I heard a voice in my head that sounded like a little kid. "Hello i'm angel. Are you a non crazy mutant?" I had no idea how to respond to this, 1. because I was just thinking self-inflicted thoughts, 2. because she sounded like a little ghost girl, so I might be going crazy. "Yeah, I'm intelligent, if that's what you mean. But I look hideous and if you don't leave my territory, I will kill you but you didn't know, so I'll let you off easy kid." "I don't think so." a little girl about 7 stepped out of the bushes. I couldn't move. "Fine, you win. My name's Cat. 97% human, 1 1/2% tiger, 1% bird, 1/2% assorted reptile." She cringed a my appearance and rough voice, looked over her shoulder and shouted for some one named max. I didn't expect THE maximum ride. I grinned as three bird kids appeared over head. "This should lead me to fang." I thought. Then I can live my own life.


	2. Meeting (most of) the flock

Three bird kids flew down from the sky. One of them seemed about nine and had a mischievous grin, like he would prank you the first opportunity he got. The other boy seemed about fifteen and the younger boy had to stop him from landing on a tree once. "Maybe he's blind?" I thought. Then I saw Maximum. She was a little shorter than I remembered, but than again, I was smaller when she left the school. But I doubted they knew who I was. "Max!" angel shouted. "I found a non-crazy mutant!" "Angel! be more polite! remember the shark boy who almost killed you when you said that?" said max. Angel seemed like she didn't care what max said. If I had been max I would of turned that little girl into shredded taco meat. Max turned to me. "I'm maximum ride. Max for short." "I'm cat." Max didn't seem at all fazed, scared, or grossed out at my appearance, so I was fine. But she didn't see my wings. "This is Iggy." she said gesturing to the older boy. "And this is gazzy." gesturing to the younger one. "We are trying to find other mutants to help all of our survival. If we work together we can all live a more comfortable life." finished max. What she said had sounded rehearsed. My stomach growled at the thought of extra food, despite the fact I was reluctant to go with them even if I did find fang. Suddenly it occurred to me. They still didn't know I could fly. So I opened my wings and with a powerful _swoosh__, _I lifted off the ground. "So, what are you slowpokes waiting for?" I said, grinning at their astonished faces. "Whoa, your wings are awesome!" shouted gazzy. "They look like stripey dragon wings!" "That would probably be the 1% bird and 1/2% reptile. I couldn't help but like the little kid. He was inquisitive and thought I was awsome as opposed to Monster. Soon, we arrived at a nice palm shack. I saw some kids cleaning, building, and cooking. My stomach growled again. Iggy, who hadn't really said anything apparently heard my stomach. "Let's get you some food before the tour." He said. "Sure." I followed him to some fires where I could smell meat and vegetables. My mouth watered. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Then I remembered I had to kill one of them as an african american girl walked over to me, clearly trying to hide a look of disgust on her face. At Least I know now I'm not dreaming.


End file.
